A la conquête d'un monde nouveau - Le rosier du Printemps
by padawane pegaze
Summary: Ce sont tous des enfants, célèbres pour leurs noms. L'un est le fils du Survivants. D'autres sont la progéniture de plusieurs Héros de Guerre. Certains sont des fils ou petits fils de mangemorts. Un autre encore a Merlin lui-même pour ancêtre. Mais comment ces jeunes vont-ils se faire une place dans la lumière ?Et surtout, comment vont-ils partir à la conquête d'un monde nouveau ?
1. Prologue

A la conquête d'un monde nouveau

Comment les jumeaux Malfoy vont-ils redorer le blason de leur famille déchue ?

Comment Albus Severus Potter va-t-il sortir de l'ombre de sa (trop) célèbre famille ?

Ce sont tous des enfants, célèbres pour leurs noms. L'un est le fils du Survivants. D'autres sont la progéniture de plusieurs Héros de Guerre. Certains sont des fils ou petits fils de mangemorts. Un autre encore a Merlin lui-même pour ancêtre.

Mais comment ces jeunes vont-ils se faire une place dans la lumière ?

Comment vont-ils sortir de l'ombre ?

Certains vont-ils changer ?

Vont-ils trahir les leurs pour un soupçon de prestige et de lumière ?

Vont –ils faire les bons choix ?

Comment vont-ils partir a la conquête d'un monde nouveau ?

Ne les jugez pas vous n'êtes pas a leur place .


	2. Chapitre 1 parie 1, la gare

Coucou ! avec un léger retard je vous poste le renier chapitre ! oui il est court , mais c'est pour poser les personnages principaux . le deuxième est en court d'écriture , je ferais en sorte qu'il arrive pas trop tard , mais je ne peux rien vous promettre car je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui va se donner une date limite pour poster . de plus , je passe le brevet cette année donc voilas ...

Certains personnages appartienne a J.K.R ( on est d'accord : les livres sont mieux que les films non ?!)

Draco Malfoy enlaça ses deux enfants en se souvenant de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Les bons souvenirs (sa rencontre avec sa femme Astoria en faisait partie) comme les mauvais ( le jour funeste de la mort de Dumbedore par exemple) lui révénèrent d'un seul coup. Il toucha machinalement le bras où jadis, la marque des ténèbres avait été apposée. Scorpuis Malfoy vit son père toucher son membre « maudit ».Il devina sans mal que sa propre rentrée à Poudlard faisait revenir à la surface les vieux démons de son paternel .Polynice lui, était trop occupé à embrasser une dernière fois la joue de leur chère mère .les deux garçons avaient beau être physiquement identique, leurs mentalités était différentes. Pas totalement certes, mais tout de même légèrement différentes.

Ils étaient tous deux aussi blonds que leur père, mais au lieu des prunelles bleu-gris acier de celui ci, les deux garçons avaient hériter des magnifiques yeux verts de leur mère. Grands pour leur âge, on devinait sans mal leur appartenance à la très ancienne et très critiquer famille Malfoy.

Le jeune Scorpuis avait beau connaître la place de son grand-père ainsi que celle non-voulus de son père durant les Années Noires il ne comprenait cependant pas la raison des regards dégoutés, que leurs adressaient les autres sorciers.

Malgré tout, le garçon avait un mental de fer et une fierté à toutes-épreuves.

Lui et Polynice étaient parfaitement au courant de la difficulté et de la dureté que prendrait leur avenir si ils ne se battaient pas.

Mais ils étaient prêts.

Ils étaient bien décider à refaire de leurs famille une illustre et prestigieuse famille et ça peut importe le prix qu'il en coutera.

Harry Potter et son fils Albus venaient juste de traverser le portail qui menait au très célèbre quai 9 ¾ quand le Survivant aperçut son ami de toujours Ron Weasley. Le rouquin était accompagner de sa fille Rose ainsi que de Poppy Londubat et son père Neville. Quelques mètres plus loin, il reconnus sans mal la silhouette fière et majestueuse de Draco Malfoy. Son ex-ennemi venait d'être rejoint par les Nott et les Zabini. Harry regarda son fils et lui dit de ne pas être méchant avec les enfants des trois anciens serpentards.

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa ! » lui assura le brun. Puis le jeune Potter pensa qu'il aimerait bien être ami avec eux. C'est vrai, que leurs pères, leurs mères, leurs grands-mères ou leurs grands-pères eussent été mangemorts ou non, cela lui passait bien au-dessus de sa tête ébouriffée. Sur ce , ils traversèrent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient des Weasley et des Londubat puis ils bavardèrent tous ensembles quelques minutes avant que les enfants ne montent dans le Poudlard expresse.

donc voilas vouilas ! dites moi ce que vous en penser dans les rewies...je sais jamais comment ça s'écrit ...

Pour les caractères de Scorpuis et Polynice , je préfère les développer tout au long de l'histoire mais vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre un aperçut du caractère explosif de Polynice et la découverte d'un autre personnage principaux . sur ce bisous et moi bin ...je retourne à mes maths ... :'(


	3. chapitre 1 partie 2, le Poudlard Express

Me voilas de retour! Le brevet est passé et j'ai eu mention assez bien (mais ça vous vous en foutez je pense XD)

Sinon, un grand merci a **Mini-Ju **pour tes petits commentaires qui m'ont fais très très très plaisir :) et je suis navrée (vraiment) pour les fautes... J'adore le français avec ses rédactions, les livres à lire, même la conjugaison ne me dérange pas ! mais l'orthographe, la grammaire et la compréhension de texte, bin... Chez moi, ça fait deux...Faut vraiment que je lise tes fanfictions :S

bref, je vous laisse avec la partie deux de mon chapitre 1 !

* * *

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve un compartiment non-vide. Oui, Nolwene de Montgomery détestait a solitude alors, elle examina chaque compartiment avant de tomber sur celui de quatre sorciers a l'air grave. Elle sourit et rentra alors dans le compartiment. Alors quatre paires d'yeux ronds comme des assiettes à dessert se tournèrent vers elle (Plus tard dans la journée, Nolwene songea qu'elle y avait desceller de la peur et de l'inquiétude).Gardant son sourire, elle entra, se présenta et demanda si elle pouvait s'assoir avec eux. Apres avoir formuler sa demande, un des deux garçons dans la pièce (qu'elle soupçonnait d'êtres des jumeaux. Oh par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi beau ! ) pris la parole :

-Si tu veux. dit-il, Mais tu auras une mauvaise réputation si tu restes avec nous. Au fait je me nomme Polynice Malfoy, en face c'est mon frère Scorpuis, après tu a Elizabeth Nott et Louisa Zabini

Sur les paroles du blond, Nolwene compris en quoi, ils étaient « infréquentables ». Mais sincèrement ? Elle s'en foutait comme de l'an 40 ! C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un foutus passé qui allait empêcher ces quatre sorciers d'avoir des amis. Et c'est sur ces belles pensées que la jeune sorcière comment la conversation.

À vrai dire, Elizabeth Nott était abasourdis de voir cette étrangère qui leur parlait de Poudlard avec son accent français : « C'est vrai que le plafond est magiques ? Et les escaliers ? Ils paraient qu'ils bougent tout le temps ?! ». Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. En effet, seulement dix petites minutes après l'arriver de la française, 4 autres sorciers firent leurs entrée.

Et une fois encore, ce fut à Polynice de prendre la parole .Grand (1m55), et avec sa débordante confiance en soi, il fallait se le dire le Malfoy en imposait. Alors il se leva et il prononça de sa voix calme, trainante et très hautaine (un Malfoy, même déchu, reste un Malfoy, point.)

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Han ! Et pour moi, on ne se lève pas ?!

Tout le petit monde présent dans le compartiment se tourna vers Nolwene qui tenta alors de se justifier

-Nan mais c'est vrai, c'est vexant quand même ! En plus, j'étais là avant …

Polynice sourit. Il commençait à bien l'apprécier cette française puis il regarda de nouveau les intrus. Deux filles et deux garçons. Une rousse, un blond vénitien, une blonde et un brun tout décoiffé. Le blond vénitien s'avança alors et demanda si Scorpuis et lui étaient des Malfoy

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu veux nous insulter ? Nous cracher dessus ? Nous lyncher ? Nous scarifier ? demanda le jeune blond.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi je ferais ça ? Sincèrement ce qu'a put faire votre grand père ou encore votre père, je m'en fiche : ils ne sont pas vous. Si ça se trouve, ils ont même été forcés, j'en sais rien moi …

Le jeune avait débité son discours très vite. Il sembla réfléchir deux secondes, puis, se repris et se présenta, lui et ses amis

-Bref ! je suis Louis Weasley accompagner de mes cousins Albus Potter et Rose Weasley. Ah et cette belle plante se nomme Poppy Londubat ! dit-il en rigolant.

Cette dernière renifla dédaigneusement elle ne voyait pas pourquoi, elle, fille de deux héros de guerre, devrait faire ami-ami avec cinq mendiant qui de plus est, sont la progéniture de certains mangemorts ! Car oui, il faut ce l'avouer, pour Poppy ces familles étaient ruiner jusqu'au dernier noise.

Mais que nenni ! Les Malfoy, les Zabini et les Nott étaient tous plus riche que Crésus lui même ! Merci les comptes en République Sorcière Suisse (RSS)

Louis Weasley s'assit à coté de Scorpuis et lui demanda innocemment si il était cinglé.

A part Poppy et ses cousins, tout le monde le fixa avec étonnement et incrédibilité.

-Bin quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir si il croit aux nargoles ou pas ?

-C'est ça ta définition du terme cinglé ? s'écria Louisa

-Non. C'est celui de Poppy.

-Bas quoi ? Ma mère est folle mais pas moi ! répondit Poppy

-Ta mère n'est pas à Saint Venneta ?

-Et bien non et tu le sait Louis !

-Donc elle n'est pas folle !

-Euh... C'est quoi Saint Venneta ? se risqua Nolwene

Poppy se retourna alors vers elle et lui cracha que Saint Venneta était un hôpital psychiatrique, qu'elle ferait bien de s'y inscrire et que par pitié, qu'elle arrête de prendre un accent de « sale petite française riche et pourris gâté » !

-A. Ca va être dur… répondit calmement Nolwene

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que JE suis une « sale petite française riche et pourris gâté » !

Poppy éclata d'un rire mauvais.

-Toi ?! Mais ma pauvre chérie ! Quand on est la fille d'un et ou d'une mangemort, on est ruiner ! On a plus un gallion, plus une mornille, plus un noise en poche !

-De un, je ne suis pas ta chérie. De deux je ne suis pas la fille de mangemorts mais celle du gouverneur de l'Ouest c'est a dire le Duc Kellean de la maison de Montgomery. Et enfin, tu sauras qu'un héritier mangemort, elle se tourna vers Scorpuis, Polynice, Elizabeth et Louisa, sans vouloir vous vexer, puis elle regarda de nouveau Poppy dans les yeux, n'est pas forcement ruiner !

-A oui ? Et comment je te pris ? Le Ministère anglais leurs a tout pris ma chère !

Sur les mots de Poppy, les Malfoy ricanèrent, puis Scorpuis lui demanda si elle connaissait les comptes suisses. Et en voyant qu'elle allait vraiment s'énerver, il la pria de partir, ce qu'elle fit rapidement en les tuant du regard.

-Alors, comme ça on aurait des comptes en RSS ? demanda Louis avec son air taquin.

Et le train partit.

Quelques minutes après, un jeune garçon toqua, entra et demanda si il pouvait s'assoir. Louisa lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il en s'asseyant, je m'appelle Marcus Murs et je suis de ce que vous appeler –je crois- les « né-muldus » !

Rose éclatât de rire et le corrigea.

Louisa songea qu'il n'était certes pas très beau mais que son charisme et son humour étaient incroyables.

Nolwene rigola à ses blagues

Albus commença à écrire l'amitié de ces huit sorciers avec Polynice

Scorpuis lui, discuta tout le long du trajet avec Louis. En effet, ils étaient passionné par les sciences sorcières et admiraient beaucoup Luna Londubat. Puis il regarda les huit sorciers qui l'entourait et qui rigolaient ensemble. Un né-moldu, une noble française, trois enfants de héros de guerre et trois enfants de sympathisant (plus ou moins forcé). Il se dit que oui, peut être, le passé était le passé et qu'ils m'avaient peut être pas le droit de payer les erreurs de leurs parents et de leurs grands-parents.

Et Elizabeth se posa du vernis a ongles

* * *

Voilas! J'espere que la suite du chap 1 vous a plus, moi je vais écrire la partie 3, c'est-à-dire... La répartition !


	4. Chapter 1 partie 3,la répartition

Bien le bonjour ! Voila la dernière partie du chapitre 1. Elle est axé sur la répartition donc... Je voulais pas vraiment développé plus que la répartition.

Sinon:

**Mini-Ju**: J'ai remarqué que toi aussi tu aimais la fanfiction de leaule (elle est contente !). A part ça, moi aussi j'aime pas Poppy, mais c'est le but! Poppy et Nolwene ne peuvent pas se voir. Mais genre, vraiment pas :/

**Leaule**: T'inquiète pas, je dois être aussi chelou que toi ! Quand j'ai lu ta reviews, j'me suis dit "attends, Malfoy fait un calin à son fils dans sa fanfic?" . Du coup, bas j'ai relus le premier chapitre...Pour le rire, je suis comme toi... On devrait peut être consulté un spécialiste, non? Sinon, vers la fin de cette partie, il y a une partie qui t'es dédiée. Tu la reconnaiteras forcément ;)

disclaimer (que j'ai oublié a la partie 2, et donc je ne connai pas l'orthographe):Certains personnages appartienne a **JRK**

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque le train s'arrêta. Les premières années descendirent alors et Marcus Murs fut pris d'un stress paralysant à la vue des embarcations maritimes. Il réfléchit, puis se dit qu'elles étaient la juste pour la déco. Il faut le dire : il était bien rassuré ! Enfin… jusqu'à ce qu'une espèce de mi-barbue mi-clochard mi-géant leurs disent de monter dans les barques.

-Ah.

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Ne le dis a personne s'il te plait mais j'ai peur de l'eau…

-N'est pas honte. On est la. Au pire, tu te mettras au milieu de la barque et on t'entoura !

-Mouai…

Et c'est à moitié rassuré que le né-moldu monta dans la barque. Et finalement, le voyage se passa sans encombre. Arriver dans le hall de Poudlard, une petite femme avec de grosses verrues sur le visage vint à leur rencontre

- Bien le bonjour, je vous souhaite le bienvenu. Je suis le professeur Lacam. Vous aurez le plaisir de m'avoir en cours de Botanique. Je suis également la sous-directrice de cette école.

Puis elle les conduits jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle, qui s'embla s'ouvrir comme par magie sur une salle remplit d'élèves qui les dévisagèrent.

-Putain, je vais gerber. S'exclama Marc.

-Au sens propre du terme ?

-Non au sens dégueulasse ducon !

-Mon prénom c'est Albus et non Ducon mon cher !

Pendant la petite chanson du choixpeau Nolwene sortit de sa poche, plusieurs parchemins d'aspect assez banal. Louisa lui demanda pourquoi elle en avait autant.

-C'est pour vous les donnez. Ils nous servirons à communiquer si on n'est pas dans les mêmes dortoirs ou même encore pendant les cours.

-Trop cool, commenta Rose, ça marche comment ?

-C'est simple : tu prends ton parchemin et tu souffle dessus. Puis dit « Je jure solennellement de ne pas me faire prendre » puis en haut tu écris ton nom et tu commences la conversation.

-Et si tu ne veux parler qu'à une ou deux personnes en particuliers ?

-Apres ton nom, tu rajoutes que tu ne souhaites que parler a tel ou tel personnes.

-Et si le prof arrive ?

-Tu souffles au parchemin de se fermer ou il se fera prendre. Les parchemots sont terrorisé par les professeurs.

-Ah parce que c'est vivant ? s'exclama Polynice et Scorpuis

-Mais non bande d'abrutis, c'est enchanté !rétorqua Nolwene

-Enchanté ? répondirent les Malfoy, comment peut tu métriser les enchantements ? continua Scorpuis

-Peut être parce que c'est la spécialité des français ? Là-bas, il y en a qui renient leur enfant si il n'est pas bon en enchantement !

Puis la petite bande entendit Lacam prononcé un nom. Ian Abbesse. Le garçon s'avança jusqu'au choixpeau. Vingt sec plus tard la Grande Salle put entendre le choixpeau hurlé « _POUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRSOOOUUUUUFFFLLEE_ ». Un peut trop enthousiasme se choixpeau aux yeux de Louisa. Et la répartition continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent la sous-directrice appeler Nolwene

-Bande de débiles ! c'est le « M » de Montgomery et non le « de » qui compte, Murmura la jeune française.

Cependant elle s'avança avec fierté et se positionna sous le choixpeau.

-Tu as de grande capacités ma chère Nolwene, tu es française non ? Seuls les français excellent dans les enchantements.

-En effet, reconnu-t-elle, Mais on sent fiche. Ou vas tu donc me placer ?

Deviser ... deviser ... _GRIIIIIIIIFFFFOOOONNNNDOOOOOOOOOORR!_

-Ok ! T'aurais pu me le dire avant, nan ?!

Et c'est sous une slave d'applaudissement qu'elle rejoignit le peuple griffondariens. Apres s'être fait accueillit chaleureusement par ses condisciples de Griffondor, Nolwene attendis qu'un de ses amis tombe aussi à Griffondor.

Or seul Rose alla chez les lions. Elizabeth alla à Poufsouffle, comme Marcus, tendit que Louisa, Albus et Polynice atterrirent à Serpentard et Louis ainsi que Scorpuis se dirigèrent vers Serdaigle. Puis les huit jeunes montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Inutile de vous dire qu'ils passèrent la moitier de la nuit à communiquer par parchemots.

**Extrait de la discussion par parchemots du 1 septembre 2017 :**

**Louis :** Qui m'a pris mon super limace 5en1 ?

**Marcus :** TON QUOI ?

**Louis :** Mon super limace 5en1. Attention ! Il attrape, nettoie, repasse, avale et recrache les limaces ! Indispensable à avoir ! Tous sorciers qui se respectent le possède !

**Marcus :** SOS !

**Nolwene :** Ne t'inquiète pas Mac-Mac ! Super-Nolwene à la rescousse !

**Rose : **Et toujours accompagné de Super-Rosie !

**Marcus:** ... Aidez-moi ...

**Polynice :** Ne t'inquiète pas Marcus, je suis là.

**Elizabeth :** Vous aussi Rose, Nolwene et Louis ne vous inquiétez pas, des hommes en blanc vous venir vous cherchez !

**Nolwene:** «Les hommes en blouse blanche, manteaux

Obtenir si près, tout près

Dire mes prières

Ne me prenez pas retourner là-bas »

**Louisa :** Han ! T'es fan des little mix ?

**Nolwene **: Ouiiiiii !

**Louisa :** Moi aussiiii

**Scorpuis :** Adieu monde censé, bonjour monde cinglé…

**Polynice : **X) ! Mon frère, tu ma tué.

* * *

Voilas ! Vite vite ! Faut vite que je publis vu que mon ordi n'as plus que 11% de batterie !


	5. Chapter 2

Wahou! Je sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment m'enfin... c'est surement parceque je sais que pendant deux semeine étant donné que je pars en vacances 3 !

brefouille! Sinon, apparition d'un nouveau personnage: soit ils restes 9 soit , un dernier arrivera , je ne sais point...

* * *

sinon **Leaule** : je suis désolé pour ton ami , et demande a Louis ou à Scorpuis pour le super limace5en1 ;)

* * *

Marcus Murs tomba de son lit : il s'est réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un bruit étrange. « Putain, se dit-il, Saloperie de réveil à la con. »Si si, Marcus est une personne du matin ! Enfin…Si on veut…Disons, à partir de onze heure.

-A qui appartiens se stupide réveil ?beugla-t-il a moitié réveillé

-Euh…A moi…Désolé…bègua le propriétaire du réveil, un certain… « Merde, il s'appelle comment celui la … »

-Ok, juste, c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Gabriele Estino. Toi ce n'est pas Marc quelque chose ?

-Marcus Murs, dit-il en rigolant. Allez c'est pas grave, pour te faire pardonner, reste avec moi et mes amis, j'en peut déjà plus d'eux!

-A bon ?! S'exclama un autre Poufsouffle, Ian, Pourtant, Tu es ami avec Potter et les Weasley !

-Ainsi qu'une Nott, une Zabini, deux Malfoy et une française. Et quand Louis Weasley, te demande ou est son super limace5en1, tu te poses des questions sur sa santé mentale…

Sur ce, Marcus se lava et s'habilla, et, c'est accompagné de son nouvel acolyte qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle. Marcus scruta la salle à la recherche d'un de ses amis. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Rose et Nolwene à la tabler des lions. Il fit signe à Gabriele de le suivre et les deux rien s'assirent en face des deux filles.

-Salut Mac Mac !

-Salut Nolwene ! On t'as déjà dit que t'était totalement cinglé ?

-N'importe quoi ! Nolwene n'est pas cinglé !

-Si tu veux Rosie, bref ! Je vous présente Gabriele, Gabriele, voici Rose Weasley et Nolwene de Montgomery

-C'est toi la française ? demanda Gabriele

-En effet ! Répondit Nolwene en souriant

Puis ils se turent en entendant un « gros boom ! » s'exclamer à coté de Gabriele.

-Par Merlin, Albus ! Soit plus discret et élégant quand tu t'affales sur un banc! Déclara Polynice.

-Oui parce que toi tu y …

Mais Albus n'eu pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase en voyant le jeune Malfoy s'affaler avec classe et élégance. Et c'est en marmonnant qu'il dit

-Saleté de blondasse à l'égo et la confiance surdimensionnée

-Si tu veux une vrai blondasse adresse toi à Sissi.

-Sissi ? demanda Gabriele

-Oui, c'est le surnom d'Elizabeth Nott. Expliqua Rose

-Tien, quand on parle du loup…

Apres l'arriver d'Elizabeth, Louisa, Scorpuis et Louis, les neuf jeunes discutèrent vivement de l'emplois du temps qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Les poufsouffles et les serpentards commençaient par Histoire de la Magie tandis que les serdaigles allaient en botanique avec les griffondors. Polynice, Albus et Louisa ainsi que Marcus, Gabriele et Sissi firent le chemin ensemble

-Ma sœur m'a dit que le cours était comme Binns : mort, déclara Gabriele

-C'est à dire ? demanda le né-moldu

-Binns est connus ici pour l'ennui profond de ses cours…commença Scorpuis

-…Et pour son amour envers les guerres des gobelins, finit Polynice

-Fais chier, je rêvait d'avoir Botanique avec Rosie. Dit Albus d'un ton qui laissait deviner sa tristesse.

-Pouvons nous savoir pourquoi ? demanda Louisa

-Rose est hilarante quand elle fait de la botanique

-C'est à dire ? se répéta Marcus

-C'est une empoté.

-Alors Al', qui devons nous plaindre ? Le professeur Lacam ou Nolwene ?

-Les deux Sissi, le deux.

Et alors que Marcus, Gabriele, Polynice, Albus se plaçaient sur une rangée de quatre ainsi que Louisa et Elizabeth sur une rangé de deux Nolwene avait mal au ventre, tellement elle rigolait devant la maladresse et l'empotisme de Rose, au grand désespoir de Mme Lacam.

-Maaaaaiiiis ! s'exclama Rose, Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

-C'est pas de ma faute ! Tu es tellement une cruche que je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me foutre de toi !

Et Nolwene, par respect pour son amie, essaya d'arrêter son fou rire. Ce fut une peine perdu quand Rose, en essayant de rempoter une babiboule, et que la babiboule en question s'accrocha a ses cheveux et essayer de les manger

-Naaaaaaaan ! Lâche mes magnifiques cheveux roux effronté !

-Effronté, terme non-utilisé depuis le XIXème siècle !

-FERME TA GUEULE NOLWENE ET AIDE MOI À ENLEVER CETTE CHOSE DE MA TETE ! ET PAR PITIER, ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! hurla Rose

-POTTER ET MONTGOMERY ! TROIS HEURES DE COLLES AVEC MONSIEUR RUSARD CE SOIR !

-Et merde ! s'exclamèrent Rose et Nolwene en même temps

Le reste du cour se passa a peut près normalement… Bon… Rose se plaigna tout au long du cours :

-Mes cheveux sont tous emmêlés !

-Brosse-les !

-Maaaaiiisss j'aaaaaiiiii paaaaaas de broooooosse !

-A bas la c'est pas de ma faute !

Et c'est toujours en rallant que Rose arriva avec Nolwene dans la Grande salle. Bizarrement, Albus explosa de rire en voyant la tête de sa cousine

-Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une empotée !

-En plus, continua Louis, elles se sont pris trois heures de colles avec Rusard.

-Wahou, commenta Polynice, vous avez fait fort !

-Oui bas ça va, on ne va pas en mourir !

-Nolwene, Nolwene, tu ne connais pas Rusard !

-Parce que toi Albus Potter, tu le connais ?

-Non mais attends, James !

-Quoi Al' ?

-Parle donc de Rusard à Rosie et Nolwene : elles se sont pris trois heures avec lui !

James explosa de rire et s'assoie à leur table. Puis, il commença à expliquer à Nolwene le cas Rusard. Celle ci fit rire tout le monde avec sa tête désespérée, alors que James n'en était qu'au début de son explication. Et quand James finit son discours, il partit vers la table des lions (en effet, la petite bande c'était posé chez les serpents). Alors les neuf amis commencèrent à déjeuner. Celui ci se passa dans le calme, jusqu'au moment où Gabriele demanda si les légumes avaient mal quand on les épluchait

-Evidemment Gabi ! J'ai lu un article dessus, ironisa Marcus

-Et les fruits ?

-Comme il était écrit par une pomme, j'ai supposé que oui.

Louis regarda Scorpuis et lui lança

-Je crois que l'on a trouvé plus taré que nous !

-Je crois aussi Louis, lui répondis Scorpuis.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…

-Idem…

Et les deux serdaigles se turent en voyant les regards inquiets et catastrophés d'Albus et Polynice.

-Albus ?

-Oui Po' ?

-J'ai peur…

-Moi aussi j'ai peur…

-On a quoi après ? beugla Marcus

-Sortilège avec les serdaigles, répondit Gabi

-Nous on a potion je crois non ? demanda Rose

-Oui et avec nous répondit Louisa

-Super ! s'exclama Nolwene

-Et après, vos trois heures avec Rusard !

-Ca, pas super !

-Oui Rose, ca pas super du tout.

-Je paris qu'il va vous violé … glissa Albus

Tout le monde rit à part les deux lionnes qui se regardèrent avec un air horrifié. Finalement l'heure des cours arriva et le groupe se sépara en deux. Les potions faillirent se terminer en catastrophe nucléaire au désespoir de Slughorn à cause d'Albus et Rose. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils étaient en binôme soit avec Polynice pour Albus ou avec Nolwene pour Rose. En effet, ces deux la étaient très doué pour les potions. Apres le cours, les deux griffondors durent partirent rejoindre Rusard. Elles en ressortirent traumatisés par le pervertisse que pouvait avoir le cracmol. Cependant elles ne dirent rien.

Rapidement la semaine de pré-Halloween arriva. Et cette année c'était l'année que choisissait les sorciers de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons pour venir faire la fête à Poudlard (tout les cinq ans, un bal avait lieu à Halloween).

**Extrait de la discussion par parchemots du 28 octobre 2017 entre Polynice Malfoy et Albus Potter**

Albus : t'aime bien quelle couleur de cheveux ?

Polynice : Che pas… j'aime bien ceux de Nolwene : on dirait du caramel… Du coup j'ai faim quand je la vois…

Albus : Espèce d'estomac sur patte… -_-'

* * *

Je tiens a dire que l'épisode du "est ce que les légumes ont mal quand on les épluche ?"est vrai! Sauf que je parlais des fruits et que ma mere m'as repondus "oui je l'ai vus dans un article écrit par une pêche!"

* * *

Bisous baveux et attrape limace , à la prochaine fois ;)


End file.
